Only Time I : A Sereia e o Marina
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Cena editada do ultimo capitulo de Ariel. Quando Sorento e Ariel algumas semanas antes do casamento, visitam o santuário do mar e tem uma grande surpresa.


**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com mais uma fic, one-short, para vocês. Only Time é uma fic diretamente relacionada com a musica de mesmo nome, cantada pela Enya, que por sinal é uma das musicas que amo.**

**São três historias, diretamente relacionadas com o último capítulo de Ariel. Infelizmente, devido ao limite de paginas, fui obrigada a editar algumas cenas, que bem... Aproveitando uma crise de inspiração, acabei por transformá-las em one-shorts e mostrá-las a vocês.**

**A primeira delas é sobre Ariel e Sorento. As outras duas são surpresa. Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura !

* * *

**

**Only Time I**

**A Sereia e o Marina**

**Romance**

**Casal: Sorento e Ariel**

**Resumo: one-short Cena editada do ultimo capitulo de Ariel. Quando Sorento e Ariel algumas semanas antes do casamento, visitam o santuário do mar e tem uma grande surpresa.

* * *

**

**Capitulo Único.**

Caminhavam lentamente, sentindo o vento oeste abraçar-lhes e ternamente esvoaçando os cabelos, enquanto os pés descalços afundavam vez ou outra na areia da praia.

Já passava das três horas da tarde e os raios do sol pareciam menos agressivos, o dia estava fresco e a tarde calma era propicia para um passeio.

Who can say wher the road goes?

**Quem pode dizer para onde vai a estrada?**

Where the day flows?

**Para onde o dia flui?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

-Onde estamos indo, Sorento? –Ariel perguntou.

Já fazia um tempo que estavam caminhando na beira da praia, conversando sobre coisas banais ou falando sobre os últimos preparativos para o casamento que seria dali a quatro semanas.

-Quero te mostrar um lugar; o jovem de orbes rosados respondeu, pousando um dos braços sobre a cintura da jovem, guiando-a.

-E que lugar seria esse? –Ariel perguntou curiosa. Instintivamente levando a mão ao colo, onde jazia o delicado colar de perolas rosadas que ganhara de Alexia, ou melhor, que lhe fora entregue por ela.

-Logo você vai saber; Sorento respondeu, com um doce sorriso.

Ahn who can say if you love grows

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce**

As your heart choose?

**Conforme seu coração escolhe**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Aos poucos atravessaram um agrupamento de pedras sobre a areia, deparando-se com uma construção antiga, secular para ser mais exata.

-A entrada para o santuário do mar; Ariel murmurou surpresa, lembrando-se que estivera com Sorento há algum tempo atrás ali, quando tivera a absoluta certeza de que o reencontrara.

-Vem; ele falou, segurando uma das mãos dela entre as duas, enquanto a puxava pra lá.

As ruínas continuavam as mesmas, que por vezes serviram de plano de fundo para os romances vividos por vários cavaleiros ali, mas a magia não estava aonde olhos comuns podiam alcançar. Ia muito mais alem disso...

-Espero que não se importe de se molhar; Sorento falou, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao mar.

-Não; ela balbuciou, lembrando-se que estavam com um maiô por baixo do vestido florido, mas não entendia o porque ele perguntou isso. –Sorento;

who can say why your heart sighs,

**Quem pode dizer porque seu coração suspira**

as your love flies?

**Conforme seu amor voa?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

-Ótimo; ele murmurou, enquanto retirava a camisa branca, deixando-a sobre a areia, num lugar que não fosse molhar.

-O que esta fazendo? –Ariel perguntou com a face levemente enrubescida, ao vê-lo começar a abrir os botões da calça;

-Uhn? –Sorento murmurou, voltando-se para ela. Sem entender porque o olhar surpreso sobre si, continuou o que fazia.

-Não se atreva a continuar; ela mandou, fechando os olhos e dando-lhe as costas.

-Ahn! Não sei se você sabe, mas não da pra nadar com roupa no mar; ele comentou, jogando a calça perto da blusa, revelando que por baixo das vestes ele usava um a sunga preta. –Ariel; Sorento chamou, parando em frente a jovem, mas viu-a desviar o olhar. –Se não quer ir é só falar; o jovem completou, compreensivo, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, fazendo-a encarar-lhe.

-Ta vestido; ela murmurou, ao olhar rapidamente para baixo. Suspirou aliviada, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

-Claro, não pensou que eu fos-...; Sorento não completou, ao ver ela ficar extremamente vermelha. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados tentando exorcizar seus próprios pensamentos que o fizera corar. –Bem... É melhor irmos, se não o sol pode baixar e a água ficar fria de mais; ele completou, afastando-se.

-...; Ariel assentiu, um tanto quanto constrangida com o que pensara.

And who can say way heart cries,

**E quem pode dizer porque nosso coração chora**

When you love lies?

**Quando seu amor morre?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Os raios do sol refletiam-se no mar, enquanto o casal lançava-se entre as águas.

Desde que se encontraram, desejava mostrar aquele lugar a ela, ainda mais quando Alexia lhe dissera o que estava guardado lá; ele pensou.

Sentia a presença de Ariel a seu lado, não faltava muito para que chegassem; Sorento pensou, virando-se para ela.

Who can say when the roads meet.

**Quem pode dizer quando os caminhos se cruzam?**

That love might be,

**Que o amor deve estar**

In your heart

**Em seu coração...**

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Soltando algumas bolhas de ar pela boca.

Uma luz azulada envolvia a jovem, os longos e negros cavaleiros colavam-se as costas enquanto ela nadava cada vez mais para o fundo, os orbes violeta tinham um brilho mais intenso e a cauda prateada cintilava em meio às águas.

Cauda? Espera, desde quando ela tinha cauda? –ele pensou ao vê-la passar por sim, agora como a bela sereia que encantara seu coração numa Era mágica de deuses e seres mitológicos.

And who can say when the day sleeps,

**E quem pode dizer quando o dia termina**,

If the night keeps all your heart?

**Se a noite guarda todo o seu coração?**

Night keeps all you heart...

-Incrível; Ariel falou, ao depararam-se com as escadarias de dentro do santuário.

Olhou para cima, deparando-se com o mar sobre eles. Era um outro mundo, um mundo visto com outros olhos; ela pensou, extasiada com a visão dos corais que enfeitavam as escadarias e tudo o mais a sua volta.

Sorento piscou confuso, tentando entender que visão fora àquela que tivera, ou se fora realmente uma visão.

-Sorento; Ariel chamou, aproximando-se dele, vendo que o marina tinha o olhar perdido.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou.

-Você parecia longe, em que estava pensando? –ela perguntou, enlaçando os braços sobre o pescoço dele.

-Numa sereia que conheci em outra vida, mas que agora, nem todos os deuses do Olimpo vão ser capazes de me separar dela; ele respondeu sorrindo.

Entreabriu os lábios como se fosse falar algo, porém nem ao menos terminou de formular o pensamento, quando num breve roçar de lábios, Sorento deu-lhe um beijo intenso.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços. Deixou os dedos prenderem-se suavemente entre as melenas pretas. Enquanto uma das mãos corria exigente pelas costas da jovem, sentindo-a estremecer.

Separaram-se parcialmente. Ofegantes, sentiam as respirações chocaram-se em suas faces.

-Amo você; ele falou, num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido. Enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem.

-Também te amo; ela respondeu, fitando-lhe intensamente.

Ahn who can say if you love grows

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce**

As your heart choose?

**Conforme seu coração escolhe**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

De mãos dadas subiram as escadas que os levariam ao templo principal. A porta guardada pelos tridentes abriu-se no momento que se aproximaram.

Depararam-se com um largo corredor, seguiram a passos calmos por ele, deparando-se com varias estatuas de tritões e sereias no final do mesmo, como se guardassem a entrada por onde passariam.

Uma sereia e um tritão que guardavam a porta, magicamente afastaram suas lanças e a porta abriu-se. Depararem-se com uma sala luxuosa, dotada de claras cortinas de cetim azul e uma ótima iluminação.

O chão de mármore branco parecia um espelho ao refletir a imagem de ambos com grande perfeição.

Who kwnos?

**Quem sabe?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Uma luz dourada fez-se no ambiente, instintivamente levaram as mãos aos olhos, devido ao clarão refletido pelo chão espelhado.

No meio da sala uma estatua de mármore surgiu. Ela era nada mais nada menos do que uma representação em tamanho real de uma jovem e bela sereia acompanhada de seu flautista.

-Sorento; Ariel chamou, com o olhar fixo na peça, porém assustada quando as perolas em seu pescoço começaram a brilhar.

-Durante muitos séculos esperamos pela chegada de vocês; uma voz ecoou pelo cômodo.

Who know?

**Quem sabe?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Os dois olharam para todos os lados, sem conseguir identificar a origem da voz.

-Por muitos séculos vimos vocês se encontrarem e passarem pela dor da separação; uma segunda voz falou.

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

-Mas quis o destino que agora isso fosse diferente; uma terceira ecoou.

Uma nevoa prateada ergueu-se de dentro da sala e na frente da estatua, três Sras de idade surgiram, todas usando túnicas escuras e faixas desgastadas pelo tempo a tapando-lhe os olhos.

-Quem são vocês? –Sorento perguntou, abraçando Ariel, que parecia petrificada.

_-Passado;_

_-Presente;_

_-Futuro;_

As três responderam em uníssono.

-As moiras; ele balbuciou, vendo-as assentir.

-Vocês passaram por muitas provas...; Láquesis começou.

-E ganharam o direito de ficarem juntos, enquanto o tempo assim permitir; Cloto continuou.

-Assim quis o Caos e a Ordem; Antrópos completou.

-Como assim? –Ariel perguntou, confusa.

-Tudo tem seu tempo, pequena criança. Mas mortais vivem uma Era de eterna renovação.

-Que apenas o desejo de fazer diferente, lhes da a chance de mudar o destino;

-É assim desde que o mundo era jovem;

Láquesis, Cloto e Antrópos falaram respectivamente... Entre as mãos das moiras surgiu uma tapeçaria, que indicava as três fases da vida de um mortal.

Em vários pontos viram cada uma das vidas que tiveram. Os encontros, as despedidas, tantos sonhos tecidos em finas linhas que ficariam marcadas em suas almas para sempre.

-Escrever a historia a partir de agora é uma missão só de vocês; Elas falaram indicando um pedaço de tapeçaria em branco.

Uma explosão de luz fez-se na sala e quando a luz diminuiu, elas já haviam partido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na areia, acomodando-a em seu colo. Um baixo suspiro escapou dos lábios da jovem.

Gotas cristalinas de água escorriam displicentes por ambos os corpos que juntos aqueciam-se naquele fim de dia.

Encostou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, enquanto brincava distraidamente com uma mecha negra que caia sobre seu ombro.

-No que esta pensando? –Sorento perguntou, afastando alguns fios da franja da jovem que caia-lhe sobre os olhos.

-No que elas disseram; Ariel respondeu.

-E?- o marina perguntou, toando-lhe a face, carinhosamente.

-Eu me perguntou até quando isso vai durar?

-Não sei; Sorento respondeu calmamente. –Mas não me importo com isso;

-Não? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-...; Ele negou com um aceno. –Desde que esteja com você, nada mais importa...;

Antes que ela pudesse respondeu, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo sôfrego. Sentindo-a relaxar entre seus braços, correspondendo-lhe na mesma intensidade. Um calmo suspiro escapou de ambos os lábios, enquanto simplesmente deixavam-se levar pelo que sentiam.

O sol aos poucos começava a esconder-se sobre a linha do horizonte, uma fina chuva de verão iniciava-se, caindo sobre eles.

Sabiam que os caminhos seriam sempre incertos, cheios de surpresas e imprevistos, mas o que aconteceria dali pra frente, só o tempo para dizer...

Who can say wher the road goes?

**Quem pode dizer para onde vai a estrada?**

Where the day flows?

**Para onde o dia flui?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Ahn who can say if you love grows

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce**

As your heart choose?

**Conforme seu coração escolhe**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

who can say why your heart sighs,

**Quem pode dizer porque seu coração suspira**

as your love flies?

**Conforme seu amor voa?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

And who can say way heart cries,

**E quem pode dizer porque nosso coração chora**

When you love lies?

**Quando seu amor morre?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Who can say when the roads meet.

**Quem pode dizer quando os caminhos se cruzam?**

That love might be,

**Que o amor deve estar**

In your heart

**Em seu coração...**

And who can say when the day sleeps,

**E quem pode dizer quando o dia termina**,

If the night keeps all your heart?

**Se a noite guarda todo o seu coração?**

Night keeps all you heart...

Ahn who can say if you love grows

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce**

As your heart choose?

**Conforme seu coração escolhe**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Who kwnos?

**Quem sabe?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Who kwnos?

**Quem sabe?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

**#Fim#**


End file.
